


Questions that Make Us

by angie_dreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But something happened, I wrote this instead of doing reqs, M/M, and voilà!, author was running away from backlogs, cuz who else can play those roles?, i love you i hope you like this lol, im sorry renee, konoha and kuroo are best men, they get married, this was supposed to be a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie_dreams/pseuds/angie_dreams
Summary: There are a lot of questions to be asked about the conception of a relationship, these are Bokuto and Akaashi's.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Questions that Make Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexaRouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRouge/gifts).



> For one of my best friends, thank you for sticking with me through thick and thin. Love you! Happy Valentines!

If there’s anyone with no knowledge of them, **_“WHO?”_ **

Who isn’t aware of soulmates more perfect for each other than they are?

As Akaashi and Bokuto stand on the altar, eyes only locked on each other, it's hard to imagine them not being together. The love and adoration they exude is palpable even to a passerby. Surrounded by friends and family who have witnessed their journey, the marriage is nothing but a formality at this point. They have long been a planet revolving around a star and a star that shines only for his world. Each a heavenly being on their own, but finding purpose with each other- pulling everyone else in with their gravity.

To those who didn't know, the first question is **_“WHAT?”_ **

What happened that pushed them together?

It started with volleyball. The hustle and bustle of the gymnasium with the tournament ongoing. Akaashi opens the door to get a glimpse of his possible future and gets blinded by the sheer brilliance of the star in front of him. He thinks he's willing to burn out if it means he gets to be around that brilliance. Choices are made, and his next two years are destined to be shined upon by the sun of his choosing. He can’t find it in himself to regret or second-guess.

Bokuto is too much sometimes, most times. Yet he finds someone that grounds him in the moments that he gets too flighty. It comes in the form of a boy, a year his junior. Akaashi looks way too stoic to be understanding, but he is. Like the earth that is sure underneath your feet, he stays when Bokuto flickers and when he wishes to work on being brighter and better. 

Around them, the only question of everyone around them was **_“WHEN?”_ **

When did gazes of admiration turn into longing and affection? 

The connection of the two is palpable. Best friends, partners, captain and vice-captain- there are multiple ways to label what they have that can be seen on the surface. All of these connections and yet both of them can’t help but _want_ more. Something as sure as the Earth orbiting the Sun- an unquestionable fact more than what they have. 

The time is coming to a close. Graduation is on the horizon and Akaashi is starting to feel the fear of being left behind. He looks around and can only see traces of Bokuto in every nook and cranny, but nothing tangible to hold on to once the older boy graduates. Akaashi suddenly feels like two years was way too short, but he’s too scared to take the leap for the only way he knows how to, in order to extend their time indefinitely.

The future is exciting, and yet Bokuto finds himself having ‘down’ moods whenever he thinks about it. There’s so many things to do, to look forward to, but thinking of all of these on his own makes Bokuto feel more untethered than usual. And maybe that’s it? He feels too swept up by the tide of everything happening because Akaashi isn‘t beside him. Bokuto starts vibrating in excitement upon the realization, and promptly stops when he remembers what needs to be done before planning for the future. It’s not going to be impossible, just hard. He just hopes Akaashi would be able to accept this conclusion.

For those who are curious when it started, **_“WHERE?”_ **

Where is the sakura tree that bore witness to the confessions- one planned and the other not? 

Spring is time for new beginnings. Akaashi is prepared for a future where he’s not as close as he is to Bokuto, at least he thinks he is. Bokuto knows that the best time to start with new things is _now_. There’s a sakura tree in full bloom in the middle of the courtyard, overlooked by the gymnasium where the ceremony was held. The pair walk alongside each other, but are lost in their own thoughts until they reach the aforementioned tree. 

Bokuto looks blinding like this; smiling without a care in the world, sakura petals falling and swirling around and getting caught in his hair. Akaashi knows he’ll miss this. He’s so overcome with emotions, he can’t find it in himself to stop the words bubbling from his throat.

“Bokuto-san, I like you.”

_Oh no, he said it._ Akaashi was seized by panic before looking at Bokuto- who was looking up at the sakura? He had a secret smile on his face, but it seemed like he didn’t hear Akaashi. _He’s safe. He can still keep what they have._

Until Bokuto turns to Akaashi, and if it was even possible, his smile became brighter.

“Hey, Akaashi! I like you! Here’s my second button.” Bokuto says while reaching out a fist, said button enclosed in it.

“Bokuto-san, I wasn’t expecting this” came the flustered reply, receiving the fist with cupped palms and red cheeks. The button reflected the sunlight hitting it, seeming to wink at Akaashi.

“But it’s true ‘Kaas- no, _Keiji._ I was so burdened thinking about my future until I realized I wanted to share mine with you, and everything suddenly seemed easy. So, I wanted to make it a reality as soon as possible. I like you, Keiji. Will you be my boyfriend?” Bokuto’s eyes were wide and beseeching. How can Akaashi even resist such an earnest request?

Tears started gathering in Akaashi’s eyes. _He can’t believe it. He can keep what they have and_ **_more_ ** _._ What other answer is there?

“Yes, Boku- Koutarou. I’ll be your boyfriend. If you’ll be mine?”

“Hey hey hey! Of course, Keiji! I love you~~” and enveloped Akaashi in a hug. The sakura petals forming a dance around the pair- celebrating a new beginning.

The rest, as they say, is history.

Akaashi asks **_“WHY?”_ **

Why did Bokuto- a star in his own right, choose him?

The story has been years in the making. This is simply the mark of a new chapter, a new beginning, yet Akaashi is still reeling from what is happening. He looks at Bokuto to his side only to find the older man already staring back at him. The moment their eyes meet, Bokuto’s smile widened even further and Akaashi is filled with warmth he has already recognized as his boyf- no, as his soon-to-be-husband’s. He knows both of them should be paying attention to the priest but he simply cannot look away. 

It’s a quiet and simple affair. They found a quaint church on the outskirts of the city with a small garden filled with beautiful flowers. The stained glass windows by the altar shined colored light through them, painting the inside of the church in splashes of rainbow that stay with a person even as they close their eyes. It’s big enough to house their closest friends and family but still feel intimate. They’ve been here multiple times for rehearsals but the experience still feels surreal to Akaashi.

As they exchange rings, vows, and kisses, Akaashi thinks that knowing the reason why Bokuto chose him no longer matters. In the midst of the cheers and congratulations, he knows what’s more important is that they are _here._ **_Together._ **

Bokuto wonders **_“HOW?”_ **

How did he manage to get someone as perfect as Akaashi to say yes to him?

As they twirl around the dance floor, all eyes are on them. But their eyes are only reserved for each other. It’s one of the many dances they have shared, but this is their first as a married couple. It feels even more special after all the memories their best men reminisced about.

Konoha gave a funny best man’s speech for Keiji. Saying how amusing it was for him to see all the pining and dancing around each other that Keiji and Koutaro did during their time together in high school. Everyone shared a laugh at the suffering he relayed and the relief he only got when they graduated- only to be replaced by Koutarou’s whines of how he “misses Keiji” and “wishes to have just repeated a year so they didn’t have to be apart like that”. 

Kuroo was a different ball park. As Kuroo gives a very detailed account of Koutarou’s reaction after their confession, their first date, and their engagement- things Koutarou tried to hide from Keiji in fear of driving the latter away, Koutarou wonders what went through his head to give this rooster-haired bastard such an important role in his wedding. But when Kuroo finished up and mentioned that Keiji deserved to know these things because the two of them are now two halves of a whole, Koutarou concedes that maybe his best friend does have a point. Koutarou completely forgives Kuroo for his speech when Keiji gives him a kiss and says “I love you, so much. Especially after all of that.” when it ended.

And now as the night and festivities draw to a close, the newly married couple bid everyone who shared this special moment with them a hearty farewell. They drove out of the venue in a shiny new car, “JUST MARRIED!!” plastered on the bumper as their guests cheered and wolf-whistled. It truly was a magical affair. 

There’s so many questions but for Koutarou and Keiji, the only answer is that they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know, honestly. BokuAka is one of my favorite ships and this is my attempt at writing them. I AM STARTING TO BELIEVE THAT I HAVE SHORTER WORD COUNTS THE BIGGER THE SHIP AHAHAHAHA. It’s hard, but I wanted to try anyway. Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I reread Seven Days because I remembered it had a graduation scene. I ended up not using it as a reference but I still enjoyed reading it all over again lol.
> 
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuuuhh), and [twitter](https://twitter.com/studybugky) lol


End file.
